Lily's Love
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Lily Potter sangat mencintai anaknya, Harry Potter. Dia rela berkorban demi keselamatan putranya. Cinta Lily menyelamatkan Harry dan menyelamatkan dunia sihir. For Mother's Day. Thanx for my mom.


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Rated : K

Summary : Lily Potter sangat mencintai anaknya, Harry Potter. Dia rela berkorban demi keselamatan putranya. Cinta Lily menyelamatkan Harry dan menyelamatkan dunia sihir.

**A/N: Dapat ide mendadak di saat sedang merenung. For my mother. Happy Mother's Day.**

**Read and Review, please.

* * *

**

**Lily's Love**

.

.

Tanggal 31 Juli 1980 adalah hari yang indah bagi Lily Evans Potter. Saat dimana tangis seorang bayi yang merupakan anaknya memecah keheningan malam untuk pertama kalinya. Dia berhasil melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat dan sehat.

"Anak kalian laki-laki Mr dan Mrs. Potter," ujar salah satu penyembuh yang iku membantu persalinan Lily.

James yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Lily, sekarang meremasnya. Wajahnya diliputi kebahagiaan luar biasa.

"Laki-laki, Lils. Kau dengar itu, sayang? Harry James Potter sudah lahir ke dunia. Terima kasih, Lils. Terima kasih untuk perjuanganmu melahirkannya ke dunia ini," ujar James sambil mengecup kening Lily.

Kemudian James berjalan dan mengambil anaknya dari gendongan si penyembuh. James membawanya ke tempat Lily dan meletakkannya di samping Lily.

Lily menatap anaknya dengan rasa haru. Anaknya. Dia sudah merasakan kasih sayang yang luar biasa meluap-luap pada anak itu sejak masih berada dalam kandungan. Dan sekarang, anaknya sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Halo, Harry James Potter. Aku adalah ibumu," sapa Lily sambil mengulurkan jarinya untuk menyentuh anaknya. Airmata bahagia meleleh dari kedua matanya. Harry menangkap jari Lily dan menggenggamnya. Itulah saat-saat bahagia bagi Lily.

'Aku berjanji padamu, anakku, Harry James Potter. Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untukmu. Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu yang selalu menyayangimu, senakal apapun kau nanti. Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Ibu yang akan selalu memelukmu saat kau terluka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, anakku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, sekalipun harus bertaruh nyawa. Aku berjanji, sayang,' janji Lily dalam hatinya.

"Aku menyayangimu Harry," ucap Lily lembut sambil mengecup Harry. 'Lebih dari hidupku,' lanjut Lily dalam hati.

-o-O-o-

"Lily, ambil Harry dan pergi! Itu dia! Pergi! Lari! Aku akan menahannya!" James berseru pada Lily sementara dia berlari menghadang Voldemort yang sudah berada di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Lily melihat cahaya hijau memenuhi seluruh ruang depan, kutukan itu melempar kereta bayi ke dinding, membuat sandaran tangga terbakar seperti cambuk yang menyala, dan James Potter jatuh seperti boneka yang dipotong talinya.

Lily lari ke atas, ketempat Harry berada. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Suaminya sudah pergi—James sudah meninggal. Kemana lagi dia harus lari? Dia terjebak! Dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Dia tidak bisa ber-apparate di rumah yang dipasangi mantra Fidelius seperti ini.

"Tidak," gumam Lily. Mata hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan mata anaknya. Dua pasang mata yang sama persis saling menatap. Perasaan Lily tertahan ketika dia melihat ke dalam mata anaknya yang menatapnya polos.

"Tidak. Aku akan melindungi Harry. Aku harus melindungi Harry. Bagaimana—?"

Tiba-tiba Lily teringat akan sebuah sihir kuno yang pernah dia baca dari salah satu buku tua di perpustakaan Hogwarts saat dia masih sekolah dulu. Sihir kuno—yang dia yakin tidak pernah di perhitungkan oleh Voldemort. Yang selalu diremehkan Voldemort. Yang pasti bisa melindungi Harry.

Lily mengangkat Harry dan memeluknya untuk terakhir kali. Airmatanya meleleh menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Harry lagi. Memeluknya, menciumnya, melihatnya bertumbuh. Hatinya terasa sakit jika membayangkan bahwa Harry tidak akan pernah mengenal dirinya—ibunya. Dia tidak akan pernah mendengar Harry memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mom'.

Tapi Lily sudah bertekad. Dia akan melindungi Harry. Apapun yang terjadi, Harry harus selamat. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan Harry, sekalipun dia harus berkorban nyawa. Dia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Harry sekalipun harus bertaruh nyawa. Walaupun itu berarti, dia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya yang lain untuk selalu menemani Harry.

Sambil memeluk anaknya, Lily menggumamkan suatu mantra. Suatu mantra yang akan berfungsi jika dia mati nanti. Sihir yang akan melindungi Harry jika dia sudah pergi dan tidak bisa melindungi anaknya lagi. Cahaya putih keluar dari dada Lily dan masuk kedalam tubuh Harry. Lily tahu ini akan berhasil.

"Maafkan mom, Nak. Kau harus tahu, mom mencintaimu," gumam Lily. Dia mengecup anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dia bisa mendengar suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Dia meletakkan Harry, menyeka airmatanya dan berbalik menghadapi sosok yang sudah mengambil nyawa suaminya dan akan membunuhnya juga sebentar lagi. Tidak apa, batin Lily. Asal bukan Harry. Asal bukan anakku—jantung hatiku—hidupku.

Lily merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menutup Harry dari pandangan kejam Lord Voldemort.

"Jangan Harry, jangan Harry, kumohon jangan Harry!" Lily mencoba memohon. Walaupun dia tahu usahanya sia-sia.

"Minggir kau perempuan bodoh… minggir sekarang." Suara kejam Voldemort rupanya menakutkan bagi Harry. Bayi berusia satu tahun itu menangis. Lily menoleh dengan cemas pada anaknya.

"Jangan Harry, kumohon jangan, bunuh aku sebagai gantinya," pinta Lily. Tangisan Harry yang semakin keras membuat hati Lily terasa semakin hancur.

"Ini peringatanku yang terakhir."

"Jangan Harry! Kumohon… jangan sakiti dia… kasihanilah dia… Jangan Harry! Jangan Harry, kumohon… aku bersedia melakukan apapun," Lily masih terus berusaha memohon. Dari belakang punggungnya, dia mencoba membelai pipi Harry untuk menenangkan anaknya itu.

"Minggir. Minggir, perempuan."

Lily tidak mau menyerah untuk melindungi anaknya. Satu-satunya cara supaya sihir yang dia berikan pada Harry bisa bekerja adalah dengan memberikan nyawanya sebagai ganti nyawa Harry. Dia harus mati supaya Harry bisa terus hidup. Lily tahu, ini adalah saat terakhirnya. Maka Lily berbalik dan menatap anaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Nak. Mom selalu ada bersamamu," bisiknya lembut.

Kemudian cahaya hijau berkilatan di sekitar ruangan dan Lily terjatuh seperti James. Dia sudah meninggal. Sihir yang Lily tanamkan dalam tubuh Harry mulai bekerja. Cahaya transparan mulai membungkus tubuh Harry seperti perisai. Cahaya tersebut hilang tepat saat Voldemort meneriakkan,

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

-o-O-o-

"Kau hebat, Lils," bisik James pada istrinya yang menangis dalam pelukannya. Mereka melayang di atas rumah mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka. Mereka bukan hantu. Entah apa sebutan untuk mereka saat ini. Tapi sekarang, mereka tengah mengawasi anak mereka, yang masih berada di tempat dimana Lily terakhir mereka hancur akibat kutukan Voldemort yang berbalik menyerang sang empunya, tapi Harry tetap sehat tanpa luka berkat sihir yang ditanamkan Lily.

"Kau berhasil melindunginya. Kau ibu yang baik, Lils. Tenanglah. Harry akan baik-baik saja," James berusaha menghibur istrinya.

"Tidak, James. Harry tidak akan baik-baik saja. Dia masih satu tahun, James. Demi Merlin. Dan dia sudah tidak memiliki orangtua. Ibu macam apa aku ini, yang meninggalkan anaknya yang masih bayi? Aku sudah mengingkari janjiku untuk selalu bersamanya, James," tangis Lily.

"Hei, Lils. Kau melakukan ini demi Harry. Untuk keselamatannya. Kau ibu yang luar biasa, Lils. Kau memberikan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkan Harry. Aku bangga padamu, Lils. Dan aku yakin, saat Harry sudah bisa mengerti nanti, dia juga pasti akan sangat bangga memiliki seorang ibu sepertimu," ucap James.

"Kita akan tetap mengawasinya, Lils. Kita tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Kita akan menemaninya, sampai ramalan itu selesai," lanjut James.

Lily kembali menatap anaknya yang sudah tidak lagi menangis sejak cahaya transparan tadi menyelimutinya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu, Nak," ucapnya sedih.

-o-O-o-

Malam itu, tanggal 22 Desember 1980 adalah malam yang sangat dingin. Tangis Harry Potter pecah beberapa menit setelah tangisan Dudley. Petunia berdecak kesal. Dia sudah sangat repot karena sejak tadi Dudley menangis tanpa sebab dan belum berhenti. Sekarang giliran Harry juga ikut menangis. Belum lagi suaminya, Vernon Dursley juga berteriak-teriak padanya untuk menenangkan kedua anak itu.

Petunia menatap kesal pada Harry yang masih berusia satu tahun itu. Menatap mata Harry membangkitkan kebencian dalam diri Petunia. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada adiknya, Lily. Adik yang selalu dibanggakan oleh kedua orangtuanya—terutama ibunya. Ya, ibunya. Dia tahu ibunya jauh lebih menyayangi Lily. Ibunya tidak pernah menyayanginya. Tidak pernah.

Petunia mendengus kesal. Kenapa dia harus menyayangi Harry sekarang? Menyayangi anak Lily? Menyayangi anak dari orang yang sudah membuat ibunya tidak menyayanginya lagi? Tidak akan!

Dalam satu detik, Petunia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Harry yang masih menangis dan kembali pada anaknya, Dudley. Anak yang akan selalu dicintainya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dirinya dulu. Dia akan memberikan seluruh cintanya pada Dudley. Tapi tidak pada Harry. Biar anak itu merasakan apa yang dulu dia rasakan. Tersisih.

Harry masih saja terus menangis, tapi Petunia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia mematikan lampu kamar Harry dan mengunci Harry dalam kamarnya.

Harry kecil merangkak dalam boksnya. Boks bayi bekas Dudley. Dudley mendapatkan boks yang baru. Tentu saja. Harry merasa takut dengan kegelapan dalam kamarnya. Dia menangis. Berusaha mencari kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini. Dia terus menangis sampai suaranya serak, tapi bibinya tidak mempedulikannya. Dia mencoba berdiri dan menatap ke langit malam dari jendela kamarnya.

Tangis Harry sedikit mereda, ketika anak kecil itu melihat seberkas cahaya masuk dari jendela kamarnya dan berubah wujud menjadi sosok seorang wanita. Harry menatap sosok wanita itu dengan bingung.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Harry yang sudah terduduk lagi dalam boksnya. Harry terus menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. Mungkin dia berusaha mengenali wanita itu. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut pipi Harry. Harry sama sekali tidak takut melihat sosok wanita itu. Tangisnya justru semakin berhenti.

"Jangan takut, sayang. Mom ada disini. Jangan menangis lagi ya, sayang," ucap Lily lembut. Dia membaringkan Harry dan membelai-belai wajah anaknya dengan sayang. Belaian Lily terasa hangat bagi Harry. Perlahan Harry mulai menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan dari ibunya.

Lily menatap anaknya dengan sedih. Seandainya dia masih ada di sisi Harry, pasti Harry tidak perlu menangis sampai seperti tadi. Lily menangis tanpa suara menatap anaknya yang sudah tertidur. Anak yang sangat disayanginya. Anak yang dia tahu harus menderita dengan beban takdir yang dipikulnya. Lily tidak sanggup membayangkan bahaya-bahaya yang harus dihadapi anaknya nanti. Tidak sanggup kalau dia harus membayangkan anaknya meregang nyawa untuk masyarakan dunia sihir.

Tiba-tiba Harry menggenggam tangan Lily. Lily sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Harry bisa menggenggam sosoknya. Lily mengelus kepala Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang sampai seberkas cahaya lain masuk dari jendela dan berubah menjadi sosok James yang berjalan mendekati Lily.

James tersenyum menatap Harry. "Waktunya untuk pergi, Lils," ujar James sambil menyentuh lembut bahu Lily.

"Ya," jawab Lily tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari anaknya. Dengan tangannya yang lain, dia mengusap wajah Harry yang basah karena menangis tadi.

"Ayo," ajak James.

Lily baru saja akan pergi ketika dia mendengar Harry bicara dalam tidurnya.

"Mom," adalah kata pertama yang di ucapkan Harry saat dia berusia satu setengah tahun.

Lily sangat terkejut mendengar Harry bisa bicara. Terutama karena kata pertama yang di ucapkannya adalah 'mom'.

"Kau dengar itu, Lils? Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun dia mengenalimu," kata James.

Lily hanya tersenyum menatap anaknya. Seandainya dia bisa, dia ingin terus berada di samping anaknya seperti ini. Menatap anaknya yang sedang tidur, menjaganya dari segala mimpi buruk. Tapi dia harus pergi lagi.

"Ini mom, sayang. Maaf, mom harus pergi lagi. Tapi mom janji, mom akan terus mengawasimu. Mom akan selalu bersamamu. Dihatimu, nak," ucap Lily sambil mengecup Harry.

Lily menggenggam tangan kecil Harry dan Harry balas menggenggamnya. Perlahan sosok Lily mulai menghilang dan kembali menjadi seberkas cahaya, begitu pula dengan James. Saat Lily menghilang, dalam tangan Harry yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Lily, muncul sebuah kristal berbentuk hati. Lily meninggalkannya, sebagai bentuk cintanya pada Harry. Cintanya pada anaknya.

Kristal itu terus ada bersama Harry. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambil atau merebut kristal itu dari Harry. Harry akan menggenggamnya disaat dia merindukan ibunya, dan dia akan merasakan kehangatan dari ibunya. Kristal itu tidak pernah terpisah dari Harry. Dan walaupun Harry tidak tahu asal usul kristal tersebut, tapi dia percaya bahwa kristal itu adalah pemberian ibunya. Kristal itu adalah hati ibunya. Bukti cinta yang teramat dalam dari seorang ibu.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanx for read. Maafkan segala ke-gajean dan keabalan fic ini. Saya hanya berusaha menggambarkan cinta Lily pada Harry. Mungkin saya menggambarkannya dengan tidak cukup baik, tapi semoga saya cukup menggambarkan kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Thanx for all readers.


End file.
